


【仓安】俗套剧情 04

by Kurayasutv



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurayasutv/pseuds/Kurayasutv
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 5





	【仓安】俗套剧情 04

进了玄关还来不及开灯，屋子里黑漆漆的。  
安田把大仓靠在墙上，确认他一时半会儿不会倒下，便去换拖鞋，顺便也想把大仓的鞋子换下来。刚脱下脚上的鞋，弯着腰还没有起身，安田就突然觉得自己被人从身后一把狠狠抱住。双脚都离了地。  
还未来得及反应，下一秒便已经被大仓握住双手高举过头顶，欺身压在了墙上。  
大仓把人转了一圈，面对面放下安田。迫使安田光着的脚丫踩在自己脚上。  
紧接着就是毫无章法的吻。似夏日疾雨的雨点般一个个落下来。  
凶狠的，不带一丝情欲的，像是只为了惩罚。  
大仓的唇在安田的唇瓣上狠狠碾压，纵使安田紧抵牙关，却仍敌不过对方。大仓毫不留情地咬破了他的下唇，他吃痛得被迫张嘴，不一会儿铁腥味便在口腔里弥漫。安田躲闪着对方狡猾的舌头，大仓却不甘示弱地一直追逐着纠缠着，迫使他承受。来不及吞咽的津液沿着嘴角流下来。直到两人自然而然地交缠在一起，交换着彼此的津液，漆黑而安静的房间里只剩下水声。  
大仓见安田不再挣扎，便放开他的双手，沿着脸颊，耳垂，脖颈，含住喉结，再一路向下吻去。  
安田小声呜咽着，眼看快要失控，却又忽然醒悟般猛得推开他。  
大仓被推了一个踉跄，差点向后摔倒。  
安田几乎是本能的想去搀扶。  
握住大仓胳膊的时候，大仓一个借力，反而将安田拦腰抱起。  
安田虽然也喝了不少酒却是清醒的，大仓却像脚下踩着棉花。  
为了不让自己掉下去，他只好双手搂着大仓的脖子。  
明显还醉着的大仓抱着安田，也不知道他是如何分辨的，总之精准的踹开了卧室的门，把安田丢到了床上。  
抓住小个子的双腿，硬生生把人拉到自己身下，骑跨在安田身上。  
他扯开那片已经让他看得燥热了一晚的胸口衣襟，用舌头来回舔舐着胸前的乳尖。低着头俯在安田的胸前努力开垦，又抬眼道，“你刚刚让那孩子碰到这里了吧？”接着又是一下惩罚的扯咬。  
安田被刺激得嗷呜一声。却仍试图阻止大仓进一步的失控。  
屈起腿向上顶，用尽力气想逃离大仓的压制，头却“啪”地撞到了床头。  
大仓也跟着扑上去，把那颗撞到的小脑袋在自己怀里揉了揉。  
安田的脸埋在大仓怀里。声音含混不清呜呜的。却是对方依稀能够听见的音量。  
“小忠，够了……快停下……够了……”  
但大仓却想，不够，这怎么够？远远不够。  
你突然出现不就是在等着这一天吗？现在又在欲拒还迎些什么？

大仓脱了自己的上衣，解了皮带，手便不安分地往下身钻去。  
先是握住安田的分身套弄，又试图用手指钻进后穴。  
他迫使安田张开腿，自己则挤进去。已经硬挺的下身隔着一层薄薄的布料在穴口徘徊顶弄。  
这下彻底激起了安田的反抗。  
安田推着大仓的肩膀奋力地扭动，却被大仓抓紧脚踝用全身的力量桎梏住。  
接着，大仓双手撑在安田两侧，带着一丝笑意的，居高临下地看着安田。  
  
“你写剧本的时候，是不是就是想像着我操你的画面写的啊？”  
“怎么，安田大编剧就这么不甘寂寞想被人操？”

震惊、愤怒、屈辱，一时间这些表情都浮现在安田的脸上。  
和大仓轻佻的笑相对的，是安田红红的眼眶。  
他被大仓欺负得眼泪在眼睛里打转，却死死咬着嘴唇不让泪水掉出来。仿佛是最后的倔强。水汽在眼睛里氤氲着，却更显得惹人怜爱。

大仓语言上的侮辱，终于让他忍无可忍。  
“啪”的一声，毫无预警的，安田的巴掌就落在了大仓的脸上。  
打完，自己也愣住了。双手捂着嘴，终于抽泣着哭出声来。

大仓被这一巴掌打得整个人同样呆滞了几秒。  
但他没有起身，而是再次紧紧的抱住了安田。宽大的手掌抚过安田的脊背，细腰，再扯开自己碍事的短裤，将性器一点一点送进了那紧致的穴口。  
没有借助其他的润滑，安田那处紧得不像话。好像这些年一直没有被人开垦过似的。似乎流血了。但大仓也顾不得考虑那么多。比起快感，他现在被夹得汗水直流，倒有种进退两难的境地之感。  
安田抵着大仓的胸膛，仍拼命摇头，“停下吧小忠……不要……求求你……放我过吧……”  
但大仓却毫不理会安田的抗议。  
不止如此，他还坏心地故意趁着安田开口的时候狠狠顶弄进去，撞碎那些带着哭腔的求饶。  
“不要……不啊……啊……”

肠液濡湿了甬道，大仓狠狠的抽插着，快感便层层叠叠地堆叠起来。  
熟悉的身体，照旧还是契合。安田也渐渐来了感觉，舒爽得蜷起脚趾，却抓紧了床单不再叫喊。  
大仓看着这具明明已经因为自己而充满情欲的身体，所属者却仍不配合，又将分身重重地操进去。  
边操弄还边质问安田，  
“到底为什么啊？他有我长得好看吗？他比我活儿好吗？他比我有钱吗？他比我更喜欢你吗？”

安田已经彻底放弃了抵抗。  
过了一会儿，就感到一阵微凉的液体射入了体内。  
大仓压在安田身上，酒精的作用让他很快进入了梦乡。  
安田闭上眼睛，快速套弄了几下自己的分身，也释放了出来。看着满手的白浊，无奈而又自嘲地笑了。


End file.
